Doctor What?
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: When the Doctor decides to have a change of scenery, he travels to a new reality, where he crosses paths with the Star Ship Voyager
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who belongs to BBC, while Star Trek and anything therein, including Star Trek Voyager, are owned by…..someone, I honestly don't know and I'm too lazy to look it up. The Doctor featured in the story is my version of the 12th Doctor. For Star Trek Voyager, this takes place during the middle of season 5.

The Doctor took several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. The 1400 year old Time Lord had explored so much of the universe, he honestly wasn't sure he could find something new to be excited about. Ok, he knew that wasn't true, he still had so much left to explore, so many mysteries left to solve. But he had a problem; nothing seemed to catch his interest anymore. Ever since River had went off to the Library, where she would undoubtly meet one of his previous selves he had been in a, oh what's the word? Funk. True their marriage had ended with his regeneration, Time Lord Law stated that marriages are nullified by regeneration, due to the personality changes that sometimes occur. However, if both parties agree, a new ceremony takes place where the couple are rewed. Sadly, The Doctor didn't care for River Song as he once did, though she undoubtedly held a place in his heart even now.

He had spent literally a year floating around normal space in the TARDIS until he came to the conclusion he needed a change of scenery. Not just some new planet, a new universe: A place where people didn't know the tale of the old but youthful god with the blue box. However, there were two big problems he had to deal with beforehand; one was crossing the barrier from one reality to another, second was getting power to the TARDIS once he had done so.

He had managed to solve both problems after a long search. He had traveled around for a while until he had managed to track down a missing Time Lord base, used as a place of safety during the war against the Daleks. Spending an entire decade preparing for the trip, modifying the TARDIS's engines and power cells, storing up on materials for the food synthesizers, new clothes for the wardrobe, deleting old and unused TARDIS rooms in order to boost power, (he hadn't been aware until he actually looked at how many rooms the time machine had), and had even changed the desktop look, he had considered choosing a new one, but had gone with a look similar to the one he had near the end of his 7th self. Finally, after all time and work he was absolutely positive in his success. He had managed to find a black hole, a weak point in the dimensional barriers and managed to slip by, thankfully avoiding making a scene.

After arriving in the new universe, the Doctor immediately activated the modifications, which worked, allowing the TARDIS to power itself using the energy of the new universe. It had occurred to him that, if the Time Lords had been able to cross dimensions before their collapse, they must have had a way to power their various time devices. "Putting diesel in a petrol engine" he had once said. The way around that? Modify the engine to accept diesel as a source of fuel. Quite brilliant if he did say so himself. In case that hadn't worked, he had made sure to store enough energy in the reserve batteries to give the time machine enough "oomph" to get back to him to his home dimension.

Laughing in glee, he pulled down the scanner and searched for something that looked exciting, which proved to be a difficult task, not because he couldn't find anything, but because there was so much to look at that he hadn't seen yet. He decided to let the TARDIS choose their first destination, trusting her judgment to get him somewhere good. He briefly considered turning on the recently repaired chameleon circuit, but worried if he did, he would be stranded at wherever he landed, because instead of looking for whatever the TARDIS turned into he would search for a police box.

After a short time, the TARDIS engines made their unique and familiar whooshing sound as it landed wherever it had chosen. Looking at the scanner, he found it to be a saloon of some kind, taking note in the different styles of clothing. Some were wearing older fashions of clothes, some wore a uniform of some sort, something he immediately noticed many wearing were strange badges on their lapels. Straightening, he made his way to the wardrobe. First impressions were everything and he wanted to make a good one.

The Borg woman turned astrometrics officer, Seven of Nine, looked around the hologram of Chez Sandrine, taking note of all the crewmen inside at the moment. She saw many of the crew she knew, and some she didn't, but the person that caught her eye wasn't a crewmember, but one of the holograms. He was tall and pale skinned, with a face that wasn't unpleasant to look at, with intense green eyes. He was wearing a black outfit of a design she couldn't quite place, and a hat she recognized as a fedora. He was looking around before he made his way to the bar next to her, leaning against it, hands on the lapel of his jacket.

"Hello," he spoke, his voice having a somewhat interesting accent, British she was sure, "I'm The Doctor, I just got in." Seven of Nine was about to reply when his name caught up to her.

"The Doctor? You are not the holoprojection of the Medical Officer." She stated. The man blinked before looking at her.

"I'm no holoprojection. That's a doctor, whereas I am _The _Doctor. The original and definitive article one could call me. What's your name?"

"I go by the designation Seven of Nine." She replied. She got the feeling this projection was very different from the others she had encountered in her lessons to be more human-like, but at the same time she had a strange sense of familiarity with it.

"Seven of Nine? Interesting name. What's with that eyebrow piercing of yours, fashion statement?" he asked her, sitting on a barstool.

"Hardly, they are my Borg implants."

"Borg implants? Never heard of them, but I must admit they look interesting. Tell me about these, Borg if you wouldn't mind." Seven blinked, finding the request odd, but saw no reason to avoid it, and talking about it with someone who didn't know, and by extension, hate the Borg could be enjoyable.

"The Borg is a collective race, acquiring races and technology they encounter and adding it to their own. I was a Borg drone for many years until I was taken away from them by Captain Jane way and the Voyager Crew. It was….difficult not being a part of the collective, having to learn to become an individual, not having the collective in my mind with me, being alone." The Doctor listened, and after a moment, put in his input.

"Believe it or not I know what you mean. Before, it's like no matter what happens in the back of your mind there's a voice in the back of your head, telling you everything will be alright, that you have someone to help you. Then, you wake up one morning, with a new body, new face, new surroundings, but the thing that you realize instantly, those voices are gone, and they'll never come back."

Seven thought perhaps this Doctor was a creation of the EMH Doctor designed to help her past her "issues" concerning the collective, however, the truth was The Doctor did have an idea of what she was talking about, because it was the same thing he had gone through concerning the loss of his people, and subsequent regeneration. Seven opened her mouth to saw something when the voice of the Captain came through.

"Janeway to the Holodeck, sorry to spoil everyone's fun, but I need everyone at their posts. Seven, Tuvok and Paris, head up to the bridge." Many of the people groaned in displeasure and headed for an archway that appeared out of nowhere. Seven looked at the Doctor before walking out, ending the simulation as she did so. No one had noticed that a man and a blue box hadn't vanished. Looking around, the Doctor walked into the TARDIS used the scanner to gain as much knowledge about this ship and the people in it as he could. After that he removed the brakes in order to allow the TARDIS to travel silently, and materialized in the room currently occupied by Seven of Nine and a group of human and humanoids. Silently stepping out of the TARDIS, he took out a pad of paper and a pencil, writing down the various things that was said by the woman in red at the end of the table.

Captain Janeway was in the middle of finishing the daily briefing, informing the senior staff of what she hoped to accomplish in the next few days as they entered a new solar system. Finishing her report, she turned to address her crew face to face, however someone caught her eye.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get on board my ship!?" She asked of the stranger. Everyone turned to see a tall pale man in black writing something down, a large blue box right behind him. Seven of Nine's eyes widened when she realized it was the holoprojection she had been talking to. Then she remembered how he had stated he was not a holoprojection. The man looked up and smiled, waving his hand in a fashion that indicated he felt Janeway should continue talking, before returning his attention to the object in his hands. After a moment he realized everyone's attention was on him and slowly looked up, putting the pad into his pocket and held up his hands in a non threatening gesture.

"Ahh, Hello. Well, this is slightly awkward. Don't worry, I come in relative peace." He said.

"Relative peace? What the hell does that mean?" asked Tom Paris.

"I'm willing to play nice as long as you are. Let's start again. Hello. I'm the Doctor, wonderful to meet you all. I'm new in the area, in the universe to be more specific. Would anyone like a jelly baby? I think I have a bag in my pocket." As the Doctor reached into his pocket he found three strange weapons, phasers, pointed at him, causing him to jump back. "Hey, if you didn't want any just say so."

"Until we determine whether or not you're a threat to the safety and security of my ship you'll be confined to the brig. I hope you understand." Said Captain Janeway. The Doctor nodded.

"Very well, I'll cooperate." He said as he held his hands out, as though waiting to be put in handcuffs as he is lead out of the room and to the brig. Janeway began talking to Chakotay and Tuvok about the best way to deal with this strange visitor, while Paris and B'Elanna tried to study the strange blue box he had left in the room, finding that they were unable to gain access to it. Seven stood still, thinking before walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, Seven walked into the mess hall, where she found the morale officer, Neelix preparing some sort of meal looking up at the sound of the door opening, the Talaxian smiles and gives her a small wave.

"Ah Seven, what perfect timing. It seems we have a new visitor with quite an appetite. He kindly requested some food the kind that quote "remind the cook of his home in a way that would make him smile, provided the cook's home is a happy place and not a depressing one." Sounds like an interesting fellow." He told her as he added some spices to the meal he was making.

"He is indeed interesting." Seven stated in her usual tone of voice. "Merely talking with him is a very…..unusual activity. If it is not too much trouble I would like to accompany you for when you deliver his meal." Neelix looked up and blinked, surprised, but gave her a happy smile and nodded.

"Of course, I'm not going to refuse company, and if you find something interesting, then it must be quite something." Seven tried to ignore Neelix at that point, uncertain if he was making conversation or trying to make some subtle point. Once he had prepared the food they went down to the brig, and found the E.M.H. Doctor using a scanner on the new Doctor, both talking and trading questions and enjoying the exchange if the tone of voice was any indication. A security detail guarded the stranger.

"So you're the Medical Doctor are you? And a hologram at that. Tell me, just how are you able to move around so much? Holographical projectors everywhere?" The Doctor asked.

"Not exactly, I possess a mobile emitter that allows me to travel anywhere I wish. And before you ask, yes it'd very advanced. You have a very unique biostructure. At first I believed you to be human, but your internal structures are very different from anything I have ever encountered." The E.M.H stated. The new Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Well you can't judge everything by external appearances. Oh more new people, I just love meeting new people. Hello I'm the Doctor." He stated, excitedly shaking Neelix's hand. "Oh food smells nice." As the Doctor, the new one, reached for the plate, Captain Janeway walked in.

"Doctor..."

"Yes?" "Yes?" Both Doctors answered her at the same time. Janeway paused before pointing to the one she was referring to.

"I've thought about it and decided to allow you to stay on board for a short time, until you give me reason to not allow you on. I'll have someone brief you on the mission of the ship soon."

"No need, I looked into the history of the ship shortly after I arrived. Trapped 70,000 light years from your home planet, trying to find a way home. So fascinating to be honest. I'll help you return home in any way I can, however I can only assist. In the end it must be you and your crew that must be the ones to do the important work. Now, I am knowledgeable in many many things, so just point me in the direction of wherever you want me and be amazed." The Doctor said, clasping his hands behind his back, a pleasant smile on his face.

Captain Janeway nodded and turned to Chakotay.

"Lets find some quarters for The Doctor."

"No need, I'm quite content staying inside my TARDIS. Giving me quarters wouldn't be a good use of resources. I just need a place to park my box." Seven looked up, seeing an opportunity to get to know the Doctor better.

"Captain, if the Doctor doesn't require much space, perhaps allowing him to both have a place to have his quarters without disturbing anyone." The crew turned to the former Borg, surprised that she had spoken up.

"Very well Seven, as long as you don't have a problem with it, we'll have allow the Doctor to use his "TARDIS" and stay within the cargo hold." Captain Janeway approved. The Doctor turned and left, heading up to the briefing room to fetch his TARDIS. Seven returned to the Cargo Hold, waiting for the Doctor to return, when suddenly a strange wheezing filled the air, along with a strange light. Turning, she saw the blue box from before slowly begin to appear out of thin air. After it had fully materialized, the door opened revealing the Doctor, who smiled.

"Want to take a look inside?" He asked before stepping back inside. Confused, Seven walked into the box and looked around the inside in surprise.

"Welcome to my TARDIS: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can take me anywhere and any when I want. And yes, it's bigger on the inside."

I hope you like my story. Please review, it lets me know if I should bother writing a second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Janeway looked around the staff table, noting the absence of both Seven of Nine and their new crew member, The Doctor. Sadly it wasn't a random couicidence, both of them often went missing on their off hours. Since neither one broke any rules or regulations she had no authority to command them, but she had brought her concerns to them both. Fortunately the exact minute Seven had a shift she reappeared as if nothing happened, and during that time the new Doctor would often walk around the ship and help in whatever function he could, assisting Neelix in the mess hall and with morale duties, helping Seven in Astrometerices or offering his help in Engineering. If he wasn't in either of those locations he could simply be bouncing around the ship talking to the crew. To his credit he had very little complaints about him.

Except for B'elanna, who seemed on an even shorter fuse whenever he was around engineering. It took her a while to understand why, but the Doctor's ever happy attitude and strange work habits no doubt rubbed the half klingon the wrong way.

"We're going to be arriving at the planet Hustrima V in about 3 days, so we'll try and resupply there and maybe get some R&R. Any questions or comments?" She asked as they neared the end of the briefing.

"I'd like permission to ban The Doctor from Engineering. I can't work with him hovering over my shoulder, making jokes and constantly bothering my staff." Janeway sighed and sat down in her chair.

"What happened this time?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++the Previous Day+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

B'elanna smiled as the console reported that she had finally fixed an energy flux that made maintaining warp drive difficult. After a couple hours it looked like the issue had been addressed. Looking at her watch, she realized if she hurried to her quarters she could shower and be ready for her date with Tom sooner then she had expected. Turning, she slammed into the broad chest of The Doctor, who caught her before she fell back onto the console.

"Hello B'elanna, nice to see you to. Going somewhere are you? Good, you go have fun I'll just fix that pesky issue with the quickly travel thing. Here have a jelly baby." He said, his usual cheerful grin on his face, reaching into his pocket and taking out the white bag that always holds the confections he's so fond of. She noticed he was in an outfit she hadn't seen yet, some kind of grey jumpsuit with a dark green coat over it.

"Nice to be offered the hand, but I already fixed it." She replied. He turned and reached into his pocket again, waving a buzzing black and silver stick with a green light over the console, than looking at it.

"No you didn't, not completely. It will fail about an hour and a half into warp." He told her after analyzing the results from his sonic screwdriver. She shook her head.

"I appreciate you wanting to help, but the problem is fixed, now please get out of engineering. Go see your friend or something. I have a date to get ready for." B'elanna told him, pushing him out of Engineering and heading to the turbolift. The Doctor stood there, then turned and went back into the room, coming out a few moments later, heading to the cargo bay.

An hour and 28 minutes later, while B'elanna and Tom were enjoying a dinner in their quarters, the wrap drive failed, forcing her to go back to work. When she did, she found a holographic message beacon sitting on her console. Frowning, she turned it on, projecting an image of a stone faced doctor, who grinned pointed at her.

"HA!." The image then disappeared, leaving B'elanna cursing at The Doctor in anger.

Janeway listened as her chief engineer told her story, noticing that Ensign Kim seemed to be holding in laughter.

"Ok B'Elanna, I'll talk to the Doctor and tell him you don't want him in Engineering anymore. Any other comments regarding our new shipmate?"

"Well I for one find him quite remarkable, I don't have one bad thing to say about him, then again all he does when he comes to mess is stand there and talk and talk... Not that it's a bad thing; he's got quite a few interesting stories of his travels." Neelix reported.

"I've gotten a couple small complaints regarding him, nothing major. Some people think he's a bit too curious about people's lives and various things found around the ship. I talked to him about it and he's agreed to step back, I haven't gotten a complaint since." Chakotay told her. Janeway nodded and thinks or a few moments.

"Ok, since his pros outweigh his cons I say let's keep him on board for now. His work in Astrometerics with Seven of Nine has been pretty useful. So, if that's all I call this meeting adjourned." With that the group walked out of the briefing room. Janeway sat in her chair for a few minutes thinking about the Doctor, and then turned to the wall. "Computer, locate Seven of Nine and The Doctor."

: Seven of Nine and The Doctor are not on board:

Janeway nodded at the way. She wasn't surprised. Every now and then the ships computers would report that the two of them weren't on board Voyager. She checked and found that all of the ships shuttles were still in the hangers and the teleporters weren't used. Her main theory was that The Doctor altered the ship's sensors to show they weren't on board. Chances were they were on the Holodeck enjoying a nice simulation on a beach or something.

_Why didn't we go to some planet with a nice beach or something like that? _The Doctor thought as he desperately held onto the side of an alien mine cart as he and Seven raced to the top of the mine. He and Seven had originally arrived at a barren planet with the intent to study the unique rock structure of the planet. What they found was a group of aliens were using slave labor to mine valuable minerals and ore from the planet. As if the use of slave labor didn't irritate the Doctor, the items taken from the planet were being used to create weapons and the taking of the minerals and ore was causing large amounts damage to the environment. T

hat trifecta was enough to ensure that the Doctor, and reluctantly Seven, would sneak into the mine, cause enough of a distraction that the slaves were able to revolt and most were able to escape. After that they grabbed some explosives used to blast new tunnels and set them along support columns and weakened infustructure points and set them to go off with enough time for them to get to the surface. What they didn't count on was a pair of alien soldiers trying to hold them up. The soldiers were stopped by a group of former slaves who wanted to help get more slaves out and saw an opportunity to pay back the people responsible for setting them free.

With their time much shorter than the Doctor and Seven had estimated when setting the charges they needed a quick way to the surface. With that in mind the Doctor quickly grabbed a Magma Flinger used to turn a metallic mineral called Gev'taunce into a molten liquid state, and rigged it to release a constant thermal propulsion stream that sent them up the mine shaft. With the power of the modified rocket they were able to escape before the shaft collapsed, and even rescue a few stragglers, escaping with such a velocity that they were sent air born after reaching the surface.

Coughing as they picked themselves off the ground, The Doctor and Seven looked behind them at the now ruined mine brushing themselves off before turning and checking on the hitch hikers they picked up. After making sure they were ok they set the transmitters found in the slaver's stationhouses to send a signal to have help come. After accepting the thanks of the greatful species, the two depart, heading into the TARDIS which was parked roughly a mile away. Snapping his fingers as they approach, The Doctor removes his jacket and tosses it on a chair.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it? We save a lot of lives, halt the production of weaponry, and save an interesting environment." He told her as he flipped a few switches on the console and pulled a lever.

"You caused us to become embroiled in a situation that had nothing to do with us and no doubt caused much chaos to Species 639." She replied as she walked over to the console with him.

"Yeah I know, it's what I do. Long story, maybe I'll tell you about it sometime. Why don't you go rest up? I'll set course back to Voyager." He told her. She turned to go to her room, and then paused at the hallway.

"I have noticed you have never referred to the process by its name: Regeneration. Why is that?" She asked him, noting his shoulders becoming tense.

"I'm not fond of that word. And before you ask, it's also a long story that I don't want to think about much less talk about." He told her, his usually fun and cheerful tone now having an edge to it. Seven decided not to push the matter and went to her room.

Naomi Wildman frowned as she looked around the cargo bay for Seven of Nine. Ever since the arrival of the Doctor she hadn't seen her friend as much as she had, and it made her sad. As she turned to head out the door, a whooshing sound filled the room and when she turned around she saw the strange blue box belonging to the Doctor beginning to appear, before fully materlizing. After a few moments, the door opened and The Doctor and Seven stepped out.

"Naomi Wildman, what are you doing here?" Seven asked as soon as she saw her.

"I hadn't seen you for a while so I decided to come down. Where do you guys come from? Is that a new type of teleportation?" She asked, looking at the box as The Doctor locked the door to the Police Box.

"Not exactly, The TARDIS travels through the use of a materialization circuit. Basically disappears here and reappears there." He told her as he tucked the key into his pocket. Naomi looked from The Doctor to the box back to the Doctor.

"Isn't it a tight fit with the two of you in there? Or is that the point?" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"It's nicer then it looks in there. Maybe sometime I'll show you."

"Wait, if it disappears then reappears how long would it take you to get to Earth?" She asked.

"Well, given our current distance from the planet, any interstellar or cosmic interference I might encounter on the way, roughly 2 or 3 minutes." The Doctor said as he pulled his candy bag out of his pocket and had one. Naomi's eyes widened at his words.

"If it can get there that quick, why hasn't the Captain piled everyone into it yet?" She asked.

"Because she doesn't know it can do that. And we're not going to tell her because we're not going to use it. I told her when I got here that I would help, but when this crew arrives back to the Alpha Quadrant it has to be because Voyager brought them there. I can't swoop in and do the work for them. Besides, I don't know what timelines would be affected by an action like that. Say I went back to the exact moment Voyager was pulled by the Caretaker's Array and brought them back then, Seven of Nine here would still be with The Borg. Something like that would have drastic impacts that can't be measured. Look at how many people Voyager helps in a week." He told her. Naomi looked down, slightly embarrassed. The Doctor smiled and held out the bag. "Jelly Baby?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++Four Days Later+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Doctor, Seven of Nine, Neelix, and Naomi were walking down the street of one of the many markets found on Hustrima V, looking at all the strange and exotic foods that could be found. Well, Neelix was looking at the food, The Doctor and Seven were looking at the people, and Naomi was looking at the Doctor and Seven. They were enjoying the R&R, though neither The Doctor nor Seven felt the need to inform anyone that they could have R&R anytime they wished. They had even brought Naomi with them on their last adventure to a jungle planet roughly 50o light years from the planet, where they studied the plant life.

The people of Hustrima V seemed very intreasting, they were a peaceful telepathic species that allowed their planet to be used as a trading post by various local species and visitors. They also believed in higher spiritual powers and as such burned strange incense that made the crew slightly light headed, but not enough to be worried.

Neelix was paying for the ingredients he had decided to purchase, when suddenly the Doctor spun around, looking directly at the castle where the planet's ruler, Queen Anir, resided. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, when he opened his eyes he had a look on his face that was both hardened and hopeful. It was the strangest thing that Seven had ever seen. Before she had any chance to say anything, The Doctor took off running towards the castle.

"I appreciate your allowing my people to have some rest on the planet, it means a lot to everyone." Captain Janeway told the youthful Queen, who smiled.

"It is no trouble. You have had a very hard journey from what you told me, and even relaxation can be a helping hand." The Queen replied as she led the Captain and Tuvok through the hallways of the castle. She opened her mouth to ask the Queen something when suddenly she stopped and spun around, looking for something before inhaling deeply.

Before she could ask what was wrong, the wall ten feet ahead of them suddenly exploded with The Doctor stepping out, one hand in his pocket the other hanging down at his side, wearing a hard expression. The guards were about to attack when the Queen held her hand out, silently telling them to stand down. The Doctor and the Queen walked towards each other until they were only a few feet apart.

"Doctor, I never expected to see you again." The Queen said, as though the two of them were old friends.

"I know the feeling. Anir, A-N-I-R. Switch a few of them around and you get your real name. Long time no see, Rani."

End of Chapter 2. Things get a bit rougher for the Doctor and the crew. Next chapter has more of the Doctor's confrontation with The Rani, how she got there and maybe Janeway finding out about the TARDIS's ability to return them home.

I thank those who reviewed, favorite, and followed the story and ask you to keep reviewing it. Please enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. My attention got divertied with a few new stories, and some RL developments. But, after watching both classic Doctor who stories and Star Trek Voyager, I felt the inspiration return.

My sinceire gratitude to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and or followed my story. It means a lot to me.

Captain Janeway stared in shock and disbelief as the newest "addition" to her crew, the strange man who went by strictly as "The Doctor" glared at Queen Anir, who appeared to be as unhappy to see her as she was to see him. Suddenly, he turned and began to look around.

"So, wheres your latest scientific monstracity? Let me guess, turning fruit into psychotic midget minions? Better not be stealing sanity from people again. No can't be that, the native people of this planet are much too calm. Whatever, I'l sure I'll come across it soon enough, where is it?" The Doctor stopped pacing around and faced Queen Anir, who looked mildly amused at his outburst.

"Are you done yet?" The Doctor visibly calmed down and straightened.

"Yeah, I think so." Glancing behind him at the hole he left in the wall, The Doctor saw that Seven, Naomi and Neelix were walking in through said hole. Captain Janeway swallowed and tried to salvage the negotiations.

"Queen Anir, I am so sorry for what The Doctor has done. He did this without the-" Her apology was cut off by Queen Anir, who turned to her.

"Captain, I know this man in ways that you can't imagine. You have no need to apologize. He and I have a….history. He's insane, but not that out of it." The Queen turned and looked at Seven and the others as they walked over. "I must say Doctor, you certainly travel with a much bigger entourage then last time we met."

"When last we met'? You mean when you shot the tardis out of the sky and forced me to regenerate?" he asked, opening a door in the hallway and closing it quickly. "So sorry madam, looking for evil monsters. My apologies."

Seven's attention was caught once the Doctor said the word "regeneration". She then remembered that he had a dislike to the word when she used it. Perhaps he would reveal more of his secrets.

Naomi looked up at Seven, whose head was tilted in obvious curiosity at the interaction between Anir and The Doctor. Speaking of the Doctor, the strangely dressed man had taken an intreast in The Queen's exotic throne, much to the displeasure of the royal guards. One of them, a particularly sour looking boulder of a humanoid, grunted and stomped over to pull him away. The Doctor looked up and grinned, before hiding behind the throne. The Guard looked behind the throne, then spun around in anger and confusion, the Doctor had apparently vanished from right in front of him. As the guard began walk away from the throne, the Doctor reappeared and jumped onto the throne.

"So where were we Rani?" He asked, a serious look on his face. The Queen walked over and looked at the hole in her wall.

"You're an insane traveler and I'm an evil scientist?" She deadpanned. "Why did you blow a hole in my wall?"

The Doctor tilted his head as he looked at her.

"You did hear me remind you about how you shot my Tardis out of the sky and cost me one of my lives? A hole in the wall is the least of your concerns. Now, what are you doing here?" Anir nodded, as though he just told her where she left a piece of clothing. Everyone in the room wondered what they were talking about.

"After our last encounter I decided to look for someplace new. I traveled to a new dimension and found this planet. I could do scientific research without some of the…consequences previous experiments have. The natives witnessed one of my regenerations, and decided I was one of their religious deities. I saw an opportunity to do some good."

The two looked at each other before the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Your TARDIS's control systems have been damaged pretty bad. From the brief peek I saw, I doubt you have the ability to fix it without help from another Time Lord, and you're an exile, so your stuck here."

Queen Anir didn't even blink.

"Being marooned helped my decision to help people." The Doctor chuckled humorlessly.

"Of course it did. If people found out what your like to do, theyd come after you. And with you unable to leave, well….need I say more?"

Janeway was unable to contain herself any longer.

"Queen Anir, with all due respect, what exactly are you and The Doctor talking about?"

The Doctor clapped his hands and jumped off the throne.

"Yes, right. Explinations are in order I believe. I'm The Doctor, that is the Rani. I'm a Time Lord, and she is a Time Lady. We're from the planet Gallifrey. I'm over 1400 years old, not sure about Rani, time travel makes things hard to keep track in that sense."

Janeway looked at Chakotay, then Tuvak, obviously wondering if The Doctor is telling the truth. Chakotay noticed that Seven and Naomi weren't in the least surprised by the claims. He made a mental note to talk to them later. Meanwhile, the Doctor continued.

"What I don't get is, why didn't I sense you when I entered this dimension?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Curious indeed. But enough with fond memories and the such: has the Time Lord Council sent you to bring me back?" She asked. They all watched as the Doctor seemed to deflat.

"You don't know."

"What don't I know?" She asked, concern slightly entering into her voice. The Doctor sat down on one of the chairs around the throne room before continuing.

"Their gone: Gallifrey, the council, everything." Queen Anir inhaled in shock, then walks to him.

"What happened?" The Doctor looked up and opened his mouth, then stopped and stood up.

"It'll be easier to show you. Contact." He told her, closing his eyes. After a second, the Queen closed hers as well.

"Contact." The two stood still for several seconds before they opened their eyes, the Queen looked shaken and slowly made her way to the throne. "I….I see. So, if their gone, why are you here?"

"What I always do. Travel, fight bad people, eat sweets." Queen Anir smiled slightly.

"'Bad people', like me?" The Doctor shook his head.

"You were telling the truth, you may have been stranded here, but you have done a lot for the people of this planet. I see no harm in letting you stay. And may I say that I never expected to say those words while thinking of you. But if I pop back in for a visit, I better not find any sign of your…experiments."

"You won't. I got out of that field a long time ago. Last time you arrived and disrupted my work….the results were very unpleasant."

Over the next few hours, Queen Anir and the Doctor talked extensively, with the crew of the Voyager interjecting whenever they had a question. As the day began to wind down, an officer from the planet ran in.

"My Queen, our sensors detect the borg is approaching." Everyone jumped to their feet, following the Queen to a surprisingly technologically advanced sensor room. According to the sensors a pair of borg cubes and a sphere was rapidly approaching.

"These guys won't let up. Every few years the borg come to try and assimilate us. We've been able to keep them away, but each time it becomes more difficult."

Seven turned and studied the sensor reading.

"The borg are no doubt adapting to your attempts to keep them away. You will be unable to keep them away forever." Queen Anir reached behind her and unzipped her royal gown, revealing a blue outfit, much more functional then her previous attire.

"I know. Well Doctor, any chance I could ask for your help?" She asked.

"I suppose that I can put off my nap for a couple more minutes." He said as he looked at one of the monitors. The Queen turned and began pacing.

"Well, most important thing is to make sure you and I aren't assiminated. If they get Time Lord secrets, then they would become unstoppable." The Doctor paused and looked at Seven.

"We should add Seven of nine over there to the list. She's gotten a good grasp of Time Lord machinations and Temporal Mechanics. She doesn't know all the secrets, but enough of them." Anir nodded and turned to the Doctor.

"What if we use our TARDIS's forcefield barriers and combine them, and ampify it over the city?" Rani suggested. The Doctor nodded.

"That could work, but we'd need to come up with a better solution for the long term though. That wouldn't stop them forever." He replied as he reached into his pocket. Taking out of Starfleet com he was given he tapped it and was beamed directly to the cargo hold. After a few minutes, the blue police box Captain Janeway had often seen suddenly materialized next to the throne. Anir, who many were already mentally calling Rani, stepped behind her throne, which began to change its shape into a larger black cube, much to the surprise of the crew and the royal guard. Rani stepped out of her cube and walked into the blue box, followed by Seven of Nine and Naomi.

As the three geniuses worked on ampifiying the power of the TARDIS shields, The Doctor looked up at Rani.

"Lets just make one thing clear, I haven't dismissed the possibility of the Borg being some experiment of yours gone wrong." He told her. She looked up, about to reply, but after a moment nodded.

"Ok, that's fair I guess." Seven and Naomi looked at each other. If Rani was so blasie about possibly creating borg, then they both wondered what exactly was the history between them.

Rani checked the scanner and shook her head.

"We need some more time. Any ideas?" She asked. Seven thought hard, trying to come up with an answer. The Voyager wouldn't be able to hold off that many Borg Vessels and the planet didn't have any real battle ships. After a few moments, The Doctor's eyes brightened and he grinned.

"I have an idea. You three head over to Rani's Tardis, and I'll hold them off."

"How are you going to do that?" Naomi asked. The Doctor spun and grabbed his hat.

"My usual charm of course. Run along now. Go!" Rani immediatly walked out of the tardis, with Seven and Naomi following. As soon as they were out the door, the Tardis dematerialized. Once the three were inside Rani's Tardis, they began to apply the formula's they had devised, increasming the shield stength of Rani's Taridis.

{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

As the Borg Queen overlooked the status od her vessel, ships sensors began to go off, indicating an intruder.

This planet had been much more irritating to assilmilate then it should have, but it seemed their luck had run out. As she went to see what triggered the intruder alarm. To her surpise, it appeared to be a strange blue box. As she appraoched, the door opened and a tall man in black pocked his head out.

"Ah, hello." Stepping outside and closing the door, he looked around."So, these are the Borg are they? You guys remind me of some chaps I know called the Cybermen. Same sort of shtick."

"Who are you?" The Borg Queen asked. The man spun to face her and took off his hat.

"Ah, yes very good question. I am known as The Doctor." A Borg Drone appoarched the Doctor, to assimilate him, but The Doctor sidestepped him and tossed his jacket onto him before pointing a strange tube at him, causing the drone to fall. "Thank you for taking my jacket my good...man? Anyway, as I have stated, I am The Doctor. and I am here to negotiate your immediate retreat and promise to leave these people alone. Would you like a jelly baby?"

The Borg Queen stared at him as the Collective noted his unusal body structure and technology.

To Be continued...

Please read and review. I do love reviews, they make me smile.


End file.
